eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/The Zombiehunters. (My first blog post! Yay!)
I have no idea how this blog thing works, but I'll give it my best whack. Really, it's likely I'll just post ideas for Eglantis that aren't cannon yet here. So, the Zombiehunters. We know so little about them and don't talk about them much, despite the fact that they almost gathered all the Sugar Bowls, defeated the Darkness Within, and will survive the Checkmate. (The name for the final of battle that will happen between the gods Good and Evil. The last battle between the two gods that destroyed the previous multiverse is called the Previous Apocalypse.) Well, they don't really survive, but their spirits do, becoming the next Spirits of the Blade, just as the ZombieHunters of the previous multiverse became the Spirits of the Blade of this multiverse. Anyhow, the ZombieHunters were all different people coming from all different corners of the world, but they came together with a single goal: They all knew about Dementia and the Darkness Within's rule over it, and they wanted to hae him destroyed. They went on a massive quest to defeat him, and upon returning to Homelands, they found the Vecna War in progress. This is when they got their name: they became the ZombieHunters, dedicated to protecting all the defenseless towns from the hordes of zombies and other undead. After the Vecna wars, they went on quests across Homelands attempting to gather the Sugar Bowls together. But eventually, they split up. Tey eventually died of old age, but come back at the Sunset Eclipse, when they battle and eventually defeat Emrakul, though several members of the group die in the battle. I'm trying to develop all of their charecters, and any help would be appreciated! Name: Feron. Gender: Male. Born in: Wakizashi, Eglantis. Class: Genesis. (A very complex class that combines elements of Ninja, Monk, Cleric and Some Other Overpowered Abilities.) Weapon: Whip of the Kiwi. Element: Good. Alignment: Lawful Good. Feron (Name is prounced Fair On.) is the leader of the ZombieHunters. He is intelligent, a quick-thinker and quite clever. He had an average childhood, though he was constantly bullied. This caused him to have a hatred for everything evil. In order to fight it, he took training as a Genesis. He fights for one reason: A hatred of evil. He falls in love with Meleth, who does not feel the same at first. He attempts to stop conflict within the group, which is usually successful. (Usually. Stopping conflict with people like Tauca and Anglachel in the group is very difficult.) He tries to stay calm, but when he's angry, he's REALLY angry. He usually comes up with the battle plan and executes it the best. He does not crack under pressure and never gives in to any of evil's desires. He is the second most powerful member of the group, but his power increases substantialy when angered. After the defeat of the Darkness Within, he found the Lord of the Skies' Mask in the baement of the castle, and used it himself until his death. After coming back from the Sunset Eclipse, he and Meleth had a small planet created for just the two of them. This is where the majority of the romantic scenes in Eglantis take place. Insanity Shadow is created eventually, and Feron fights him. Feron is killed, and doesn't come back. Name: Meleth. Gender: Female. Born in: Fukouka, Japan. Class: Ranger. (Used to be a ninja, but stopped that quickly.) Weapons: Long sword, bow and arrow and several throwing axes. Element: Light. Alignment: Neutral Good. Meleth is most notable for her ability to always be prepared for anything that happens. She is intelligent, organized and always willing to help somebody in need. She is also very kind, which is the reason that Feron falls in love with her. At first she does not feel the same way, but over time she becomes attracted to him as well, and the two of them fall in love. She fights because her father was killed by a lich, and she wants to slay all undead for revenge. She usually puts the logical decision first, but sometimes is overwhelmed by her emotions. She is the fourth strongest member of the group, between Tauca and Thalion. After Feron is killed by Insanity Shadow, Meleth in turn defeats Insanity Shadow. My current idea is that she makes a deal with a group of refugee demons who escaped from destruction, but I have no solid ideas of what to do with her as a charecter after that point. Name: Nessaron. Gender: Female. Born in: Asyut, Egypt. Class: Cleric. (Patron god is Aquarious.) Weapons: Spear, Mace, Ioun Stone of Spiritual Hammer +3. Element: Water. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Nessaron's ancesters were among a group of Egyptians who stayed behind when the others left for Eglantis. However, Nessaron believed in the Eglantian gods after she was given a vision by Zeia, which showed her all the Eglantian gods. Her parents despised this, seeing as how her father was a priest to Ra. She ran away from home when denied the freedom to worship Eglantian gods. She was then raised in a foster home, until she was old enough to leave, at which point she took off to Eglantis. Se had little money, and had to settle with a home in the war town of Innistrad. There, she chose Aquarious to be her patron god, and became completely devoted to him. She eventually learned of Dementia, and knew that Aquarious wanted them to be free from the Darknes Within as well. Thus, she joined the ZombieHunters. She is the primary healer, but can still have a couple of attacks in melee. She is sometimes thought of as creepy and insane due to the nature of her rituals. She is part of a sect of Aquarious that takes a very voodoo-like approach to divine worship. She is often very unpredictable, as she tries to act how Aquarious would act in whatever situation she's in, which is generally to confuse everybody around her, with a deeper plan formulated in her mind. She is the weakest member of the group, but she doesn't care. After all, she knows that the rest of them would be toast without her as their healer. She is killed by Emrakul. Name: Calta. Gender: Female. Born in: Ainran, Eglantis. Class: Ninja. Weapons: Two ninjatos, shurikens, throwing stars, magic icicles, ninja smoke and two chain and sickles. Element: Ice. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Calta is a a distant descendent of Freezius. The cleric of Freezius in the small villiage could sense this, and told her that she had to become a warrior of some kind, and serve Freezius. She didn't want to at first; she was a half-elf, she wanted to keep a peaceful lifestyle in the forest village. But eventually her village was attacked by Neeks, triggering the Neek Wars. Freezius hated the sigt of fire, and made up her mind: Se would become a Ninja specializing in frost magic, so she could stop fire and destruction from happening again. Seeing others in pain r seeing things destroyed often causes her great em otional pain, so she closes her eyes in combat, using the ultravision she gained as a ninja to "see." She is quite shy and quiet, partially because that's her personality, but also because she likes to practice silent movement. She is the sixth most powerful member, between Thalion and Noustabus. She is killed by Emrakul. Name: Thalion. Gender: Male. Born in: Kikuyu, Africa. Class: Gunner. Weapons: Doomsday Glocks, Warbringer Sniper, The Doomwand, (Darksteel Tri-Barrel Hypercharged Shotgun.) Blast Cannon (RPG sized Railgun) and Flash Lighter. (Guantlets that let out short-range lightning bolts.) Element: Lightning. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Thalion was born African, but emmegrated to Eglantis, seeking a better, more tech-filled lifestyle. He went through school and tried to get into electronics, but simply couldn't get through; he had so many great ideas in his head that he wanted to get onto paper, far more than studying for the test the next day. He eventually dropped out, viewing his time there as a waste. He was detirmined to get by, by himself. He pushed himself to the physical limit. He developed the Flash Lighters which he presented at a scientific convention. He was laughed at and kicked out. The only one who liked the invention was a person there named Feron. Feron informed him that he was soon to go on a quest to Dementia, and told Thalion about it. Thalion immediatly wanted to join Feron, so he trained as much as possible in the most powerful firearms he could get. He is very level headed and thinks in a 3-D model sort of way, easily able to memorize locations, rooms, even entire palaces wit great detail. He wears a black bullet-proof leather coat. He is not a fan of studying about anything, saying that hands-on experience and instinct will get you much farther. This obviously causes some conflicts with Noustabus. He is the fifth most powerful member of the group, between Calta and Meleth. He is killed by Emrakul. Name: Noustabus. Gender: Male. Born in: ?????, India. Class: Mage/Annihilator. (Annihilator is a very complex class that combines aspects of Paladin, Mage, Assassin, Monk and Tons of Other Overpowered Abilities.) Weapons: Staff of Striking, Daggers. Element: Earth. Alignment: True Neutral. Noustabus was a true scholar. He spent all his time indoors studying magics, never developing social skills in the slightest. His lack of friendship did not bother him. As far as he was concerned, books were his only friend. A lack of interaction with others also meant he didn't hear the point of veiw of oters, and hence ad a True Neutral outlook. Noustabus was found by Feron and was offered the opportunity to come along, which he gladly accepted. Noustabus never makes emotional desicions, always going by facts and facts alone. His magic specializes in Positive Enchantments, boosting himself and his teammates fighting abilities. He raticularily enjoys giving himself massive claws to slice through opponents. He is among the most powerful mages of all time. When te other ZombieHunters died, he found a spell that granted him a much higher age, but even then he eventually died. Before he died, he did find a Reincarnation spell, coming back as a young child named Kailik. He still retains all his magical abilities in this form and lives on Earth today, currently 13. He was the third most powerful member, between Calta and Feron. He is killed by Emrakul, sacrificing himself to destroy the mighty Eldrazi, this time unable to return. Name: Tauca. Gender: Male. Born in: Dementia. Class: Assassin. Weapons: He has a Pocket of Arsenals-- He can spawn any weapon with up to a +2 enchantment at any time from the pocket. He usually uses knives and short swords, and short bows for ranged fighting. Element: Darkness. Alignment: Lawful Evil. (Pretending to be Lawful Neutral.) Tauca was a Shadowalker with high power as an assassin who was given the task of spying on the ZombieHunters by the Darkness Within, acting as a double agent, betraying them when the Darkness Within tells him to. At first, he hates all the members of the group, but over time develops a liking for them, and when the Darkness Within finally orders him to betray the Zombiehunters, he refuses. He can sprout Tendrils of Darkness from his back and hands to attack in addition to weapons. He is the third weakest member of the group, between Nothrim and Meleth. He is killed by Emrakul. Name: Nothrim. Gender: Male. Born in: Xi'an, China. Class: Monk. Weapon: Bo Staff of Magical Blows. Element: Wind. Alignment: Lawful Good. Nothrim was raised on a rice farm. Nt by his parents howver; his parents had adandoned him and left him on the porch of a rice farm. Being adopted, Nothrim was bullied a lot. He tried to cope with this through meditaton, which he continued after school, eventually becoming a Monk. He specialized in the Bo Staff and Wind magic. Wind to him was a symbol of being carried away to a better place. Feron had detirmined that he would need someone with some minor healing magic in case Nessaron went missing. he consulted the Monks, who recommended Nothrim. Nothrim fights for inner peace. While he knows that the Eglantian gods would allow him to (eventually) enter the Overworld under any circumstances, he is still a Monk, and feels compelled to maintain inner purity. And he believes that by devoting his time to fighting undead, that would prevent temptations to do wrongs. Nothrim very rarely speaks, and when he does it's always philisophical talk that everyone else can barely understand. (In fact, it really annoys Anglechel- Nothrim very rarely speaks, and yet Anglechel is always yelling at Nothrim to shut up.) Nthrim is the secod-weakest member of the group, above Nessaron. He doesn't care. He has no concern for power. Nothrim is killed by Emrakul. Name: Anglechel. Gender: Male. Born in: Phyrexia, Eglantis. Class: Annihilator/Gunner. Weapons: Two Vorpal Katanas +5, a Frost Brand Sai, Nullified Pizo Beans, C9001s, Smoke Bombs, and many different futuristic guns. Element: Fire. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral/Evil. Anglechel was the eldest son of the Leader of Phyrexia. He was destined to be a mighty warrior, though not at all like his father. His father was a Paladin, honorable soldiers who respect their opponents and only slay the evil. They fight fair and work well with their teammates. Anglechel was the perfect example of the opposite. Anglechel was not honorable in the slightest, and never had respect for anyone, ;et alone his opponents, especially since he could kill most of them with a flick of his wrist. Anglechel brutally murders anyone he feels like, never gives them any advantage and is a terrible team player. He hated his father, deeming him wimpy and not fit to be a warrior. Anglechel went anywhere he thought there would killing to do, so he trained as an Annihilator, and became the best fighter there, by far. He was kicked out of the academy for Annihilator Training for not fighting by the rules. He found nowhere he could unleash his true power, so when he heard of the ZombieHunters, heading to an entire universe full of undea that need to be killed, Anglechel was immediatly up for it. Anglechel maintains a badass feel, complete with a Duke Nukem-like voice and awesome sunglasses. (Though they are proven to have other uses; though he never talks about it, the glasses can also grant short range infravision and ultravision, allows the wearer to see clearer in blinding light and pitch darkness. They also block many sight based attacks, such as gorgons. They are even bullet/arrow proof!) Anglechel is overconfident and oftentimes arrogent, not accepting help when it's obvious he needs it. He hates anyone who finds useless, (pretty much everyone) especially the other members of the group. Anglechel finds that talking never gets anything done, and usually only talks in insults, confident lines and anything that will end the conversation as quickly as possible. He never stops to think about what he's doing, usually finding that killing something works better. He does not actually posses any fire spells or abilities, but represents fire due to his personality. He is the most powerful ZombieHunter and he knows it. After the Sunset Eclipse, he was the only one of three who survived the battle, along with Meleth and Feron. When the Painting came back to our multiverse from the alternate one, he visited Anglechel in a dream, and managed to bring him to the alternate multiverse, where he became the guard and elite soldier for Guruthos. Category:Blog posts